Mena
by lurea ara
Summary: Mena is a mysterious girl. this story does have a plot and is the first of a trio of stories.
1. confusion

Legolas and Mena

By lùrëa àra

ok you guys are probly thinking that this is another mary-sue, well in a way it is it fallows the basic theme of girl falls into middle-earth and being some lost royal, but that's about it. My chracter is far from being perfect that well be made really clear though out this whole story and I promise you reads now that she well **_never _**join the fellowship. okies now on with my story. please review and tell me your thoughts flames welcome.

Story1

A frightful wind blew that night and rain stormed on an unprotected forest. It was hard to keep warm. My cloak had become soaked and clung to me like a second skin. I knew that the long hours of sewing had just gone down the drain. My Medieval outfit was ruined. I would have to remake it, hooks and all. It was drenched, torn, stained, ripped, and tattered. But I kept running. There was no way I could stop. If I did I would be caught. I'm apart of an acting group that gets together and put on shows and the like for people. Only this time it had gotten out of hand, something had happened I'm not sure what, but what happened has endangered my life.

I can hear their shouts behind me. Why had they attacked me? I had done nothing. I'm on vacation with my family. I'm only fifteen years old! How I want to cry for help but I know that would just lead them to me faster. I have to get out of this forest! Does it ever end! I looked down at my watch I've been running for half an hour! My lungs were screaming for air, my legs begged for rest but I can't stop. No not till I'm out of this forest. I can barely see through these tears and rain drops. I trip. No. I swallow a scream. It's so dark the only thing I can make out are the torches that are leading the way for the "Nazgul". Tonight's theme had been lord of the rings. But some had taken it too seriously. Their costumes were so real you'd have thought that they got them from the movie set. We were going to get to meet some of the actors. I had been eagerly waiting the arrival of Orland Bloom, but none showed only the black monsters that were now chasing me. What Had I Done!! I forced my body into the tree roots and prayed and prayed and begged that they wouldn't find me. I asked God, the Goddess, and all the Greek, Egyptian and any other gods and goddesses I could think of. I held my breath as footsteps squished the soggy wet leaves around me. My heart stopped as a hand covered my mouth.

"If you value your life don't make a sound." A male voice said in my ear, there was something funny about what he said. Elvish! I looked up at him, but could see nothing, his face was hidden by darkness. The reason I knew it was Elvish is that he spoke was that I am quite fluent in it. A skill my parents thought useless, but they had paid for the course anyway. 

He pulled me along behind him. He helped me through the tangling tree roots and slippery leaves. He held my hand in his right and a small beautiful sword in his left.

We came to a small moon lit clearing. He stopped turned and looked at me. His face still hidden in darkness.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?!" I fired back. 

"I asked you first!"

"What a childish come back!" I said and snatched my hand from his grasp.

"Excuse me my lady but you are the one who is acting childish! If you must know my name is legolas, now who are you?"

"Mena Salamander." Legolas? How? He's just a story book character. That's impossible!

"What are you doing in this forest?" He asked. 

"Running for my life. What are you doing in this forest?"

"Trying to get rid of Nasgul. They are destroying this forest."

"How?"

"Can you no feel the negative energy?"

"Not really but now that you mention it does feel kind of weird in this place. Does this forest ever stop? I been running for the past forty-five minutes, my legs are killing me and I think I'm gonning to pass out."

"What were you running from?"

"Did you not see the big ass black cloaked thingies I was being chased and I bet you anything that if ihad been caught I'd of been killed!"

 "Clam down! How do you know that?"

"I am sorry but I'm a little high strung right now and you would be too if you had seen them slice, dice, and julienize your friends with really big black swords!"

He suddenly threw him self at me. 

"OOaf! Get off!" I hissed.

"Shhh!"

A black being flew over them. 

"Come on we have to get to safer ground." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok." I squeaked. 

He took my hand and helped me through the twisting and upraised roots of the large dark trees. Every so often he'd stop look around, listen then continue on. He seemed very troubled and confused. Hundreds of questions ran through my head. There was no way that this could be Legolas. Legolas was an elf from one of my favourite novel series. There was no way he was real. Great now I'm hallucinating! Just what I need! But his hand sure feels real. The other side of my brain commented. I tried not to listen while the two sides of my brain fought. I let out a long sigh. Legolas looked back at me. My foot got caught a group of roots. With in milliseconds I was falling. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream. But instead of getting a broken nose and a mouth full of root, I was face first in the arms of a certain elf. 

"Are you ok?" He asked when I looked up at him.

"Ah huh." I said with a nod.

"Careful, Mena."

We continued walking through the forest. After what seemed like years we came to another small meadow but this time there was a tall gate on the other side made a vines and other things. When we got to the gate Legolas made a weird whistle and the gates opened. 

I couldn't believe the beauty of the village. A group of what I assumed to be elves gathered near the gate.

A beauty with long blonde hair walked towards us. There as a grace about her that would make a swan turn green with envy. 

"Welcome to Lothlorien, my northern kinsmen. But who is this human you bring with you?"

"My lady Galadriel this is the lady Mena."

Galadriel's eyes went wide then filled with tears, she took and step back. She started to mutter to her self. But the only thing Legolas' eleven ears could pick up was she's returned. The lost one. Galadriel shook her head as to clear it. She stepped forward and embraced Mena.

"You've returned to us! Mena daughter of My Grand-daughter Avlonë. People of Lorien our youngest daughter has returned to us."

Cheers sounded all around.

"Umm…I don't mean to be rude but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not you left us when you were but a Babe. Your mother had to leave us for unknown reasons, but that doesn't matter now you have returned."

"I hate you burst your bubble but my mother was human not an elf."

"That is because the one you were raised by was a human. Your real mother was of elvenkind. But come let us talk in comfort of the trees rather then standing here in the gate yard." Galadriel lead me up a small stair case that was attached to a tree. We came to a platform that probably to my guess had a radius of about 35 feet. Galadriel motioned her to sit down on a cushion, she then rang for refreshments. A small maid entered with a tea tray and fabric was draped over her arm.

"Here you are my lady. Would the princess like to be fitted now or later?"

"I think right now would be good we can converse wall you play with your needle and thread." The lady said with a smile.

"Come on my lady." The maid said and stood me up. 

"Fitting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes you can't very well walk round in your…" The maid said and motioned to my totally destroyed dress. With one easy rip the maid undressed me, a blush spread across my face. She then brought the fabric which turned out to be a dress over my head. As the maid went about sniping and sewing Galadriel asked me about my childhood and was greatly please that I had learned Elvish. Galadriel was very surprised and very astonished when she heard of J.R.R TOLKEIN. 

"He is a world famous writer. His stories have been made into movies, plays and other entertainments." Mena said. Mena felt like a pincushion, but the fabric was beautiful definitely worth being poked and prodded. It was light as silk but as thick as wool and as soft as velvet. 

"My dear in our world he was a famous seer."

"Oh, has the fellowship happened yet?"

Galadriel just lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess not. The Elf I entered with is he really Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Of course."

"Oh." To bad I still haven't seen his face. I thought to myself. 

"I plan you have a Ball for your revealing. I shall invite everyone. Your beauty shall be shown to the world." This Galadriel was nothing like the one in Tolkein's books. She was too lively and not to serious. 

"Ok…sure. Galadriel how do you know for sure that I am your Indyo(grandchild)?"

"Indyo (grandchild) you are the very image of your mother. I don't under stand why you don't have your Elvin ears. You had them when you left."

"Oh I can explain that my "parents" made me have an operation when I was younger. About five."

Both Galadriel and the maid whose name was Daffidillan gasped in horror.

"How dare they!!" 

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, the ear's of an elf are very sensitive and the help to show one's stature in our world."

"Oh. I don't have them any more…"for reasons unknown tears started to form in my eyes.

"Now, um(don't) cry nya(my) lady. The ladies of court have developed a yulda (drought of liquid) that well help ears look beautiful. It should be able to fix yours."

Daffidillan said and patted my arm. I shook my head to clear my eyes. 

"What is this, is my little hina (child) crying?" Said a male voice behind me. I turned to see Celeborn standing at the top of the stairs. "I came as soon as I had heard our Indyo (grandchild) had returned. Ai! Mena you are the picture of your mother at your age. Except that she had blonde hair."

"Oh I have the really light blonde hair too, but right now it's been dyed red."

"Dyed?" He asked.

"Yes in the human world they have substances that well change the color of a person's hair."

"How interesting, tell me more about that world, it sounds very captivating."

So for the next while I talked with my grandparents about how my life had been.

"Why did my mother have to leave?" I asked in quite voice.

"We aren't to sure about that Indyo, all we know is that she left in a portal and was never seen of again, unfortunately you were in her arms when she left." Answered Celeborn. 

"Who is my father?"

"A man banished from these forests." Galadriel said in a sharp voice."Dinner should be ready by now lets us go down to the hall." Galadriel said as if she had never even heard my question. The three of us head down the stairs to a large hall the would have made and Ent purr with satisfaction. The ceiling was made of the branches of old oak trees. The braches were far enough apart to allow a soft evening light enter the hall. A large table sat in the middle of the hall it was surrounded by pillows. (Japanese style)

"You'll sit by me." Galadriel said and ushered me to the pile of pillows beside her. On the other side of the other Galadriel was Celeborn. Thanks to a sip of the ear yulda that the little maid Daffidillan had brought me, I had tingling ears that were ever so slightly pointed. 

I sipped from a goblet of sweet nectar and nearly choked, in had walked Legolas wearing the outfit that was stunning. (Think first movie @Lorien) I almost fell over he looked way better then Orlando Bloom I couldn't believe it. In the light his blonde hair looked white and was very shiny. His body was clearly out lined by his leggings (tights!! Were men, manly men, yes. We're men in tiiiights we maaay look like sissies but watch what you say or else we'll punch out your lights. lol sorry. Insert disclaimer I don't own Robin Hood men in tights.) It seemed that Legolas was very surprised by my appearance, he nearly tripped over a serving elf. I had to pinched my hand under the table to keep from laughing. Much to my surprise Legolas came and sat down beside me.

"Mara hui(good evening) my lady. I see the Lothlorien has agreed with you."

"It has indeed." I said with a cheeky smile. Through out the evening I was introduced to new Elves and other visitors, whiched happened to include Aragorn. Once again better then the actor. He was a perfect gentlemen and was great to talk with. 

The dinner progressed and I became over walemed by the many elves I had talked to. 'So many names to remember, so many faces.' I thought to my self. I was very happy to retire to my new sleeping area in the trees near Celeborn and Galadriel's platform. 

My bed of feathers and tree cotton felt like a cloud.

*~*~* 


	2. archery

Now it has come time for a word from your Author, me!! I'm very thankful to the reviewers who have been brutally honest. It has helped me to improve upon my work. Thought I wish more people would read this, maybe lots of people have read this and just haven't reviewed. Ok Gollum: Galadriel can have more then one grand daughter if I want her to, it's my story!! Annoying Took- I know that she well be considered a mary sue in the eyes of other people but my wonderful, well thought out, non-perfect Mena is only slightly Mary-Sue, okies I'm in so denial but still she is a well developed character.  

Now Hiro-Tyre- thank you thank you thank you!!!! Your criticism is much needed and you editing techniques are wonderful. But you need to read my story more closely. Every One :Thanks to every ones flames I was able to pop enough popcorn to end world hunger thank you. -lùrëa àra

Chapter 2

I lay on my back listening to the sounds of Lorien in the morning. I could tell that it was early, I just couldn't tell how early. The only thing I knew for sure was that it was Saturday.  

' hmm what is that in Elvish tongue again. Thinking too hard, too early, Oi, my brain hurts. *giggle* hmm Saturday... Saturday, huh…. If  my world hadn't been recently been switched for Middle-earth, then I'd be getting ready for dance class, No wait if I hadn't gone into this world I'd be packing for the plane back to Canada.  So, I wonder what will be going on in the New World of Mena today" My train of thought stopped as I sensed that another being had climbed on to my sleeping platform.    

"I na ye?(who is there?)" I said with my eyes still closed. 

"Legolas Greenleaf, Ar-Mena." 

_ 'What, by the Valar, is he doing in my room? Wait...Legolas Greenleaf is on my platform room thingy. Hmmm __Orlando__ Bloom. Wait. He's the real thing. No makeup, no wig, no other movie jobs. This isn't even a movie. I need to get a grip. I need to... I need to... Garr!!!' My eyes flew open and I sat up. _

~Legolas pov~

She sat straight up and clutched her blanket to her chest. She looked beautiful, all soft and unbound. Her long reddish-brown hair fell down her shoulders and back.

"What do you want?" She asked me. She looked kind of stressed. A slight frown creased her brow. She was giving off energy that seemed nervous, confused, angry, up set and yet once her eyes focused on me her lips turn up in a small smile.

"The lady of Lorien wished me to show you around today and to help to become acquainted with this area."

"What time is it?" she asked and placed a hand on her forehead as if to make it stop spinning. 

"There's no way to really tell the time of Lothlorien. But it is just after the rising of the sun"

 "Saywhat?!" She fell back onto her pillow. "Too early!" She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. 

I lifted an eyebrow. This strange girl seemed more like some silly little girl then the long lost granddaughter of the lady of Lorien. When the Lady had asked me to show her granddaughter around I was slightly angered that I would have to play nurse maid with this human-like elf. She was nothing like a proper elf.  She wasn't very graceful in her ways.  She was far too outspoken. But now that I see her I'm slightly glad that formalities didn't allow me to say no to the Lady. I let out soft chuckle and walked over to her. I pulled the blanket out of her grasp. 

"Why do you hide you beautiful face from the morning light, Arwenanim?"  

"I'm not hiding; I'm trying to fall back asleep. It's too early in the morning. I should still be asleep."

"Lady, no one is still asleep. About this time everyone is awake." I laughed again at her utter refusal to arise.

"Garr!! I'm too awake to fall back asleep anyway. I am kind of hungry. Where do you get breakfast in this place?"

"You have a very strange way of talking, Arwenanim. If it is food you want follow me."

I handed her the robe that lay near by. She threw back the blanket. I felt the warmth of a blush on my cheeks I turned away. She only wore a light chemise. _Ai!  Why am I blushing? She does have a nice body- NO! Legolas pull your self together! You got to stop thinking about her like THAT! She's way too young and besides she's untouchable. No one has a chance with a daughter of Lorien unless they give consent. Might as well forget about her and move on._

"Well are you gonna take me to food or not?" She said. Her robe was now tied firmly into place. 

~Mena pov~

_I wonder what got him all embarrassed. It's not like I was nude or anything_. I was wearing the nightgown Daffidillan had made me. So what if it was a little revealing? I tied the sash of my robe and followed him to the small set of steps. Bows and curtsies were in no short supply as we walked hopefully in the direction of food. The trees branches touched and enter twined they weren't totally locked together but enough to still allow some of the sun's morning light in. Great tapestry hung from the branches, each depicting some great moment or battle. I knew my mouth hung open in awe but I didn't care. The colors that surrounded me, I could never describe for there were no names for them in the human tongue, their beauty seeming to be a visual poem of the High-Elvin language. The people spoke with soft tones and gentle expressions. As we walked I saw young elf-children playing odd little games and the older ones watched or played games or acted at things unknown to me..

"So what are they doing?" I asked Legolas' back. He turned looked at what I was pointing at and merely shrugged. 

'Games.' He said and kept walking.

"Ok what do you do for fun around here?" I ask 

"After we get something to eat I'll show you."

When we entered what turned out to be kitchen a group of serving elves rushed over with platters covered with fruits, cheeses and breads. I grabbed a banana looking fruit and went sat next to Legolas at the small kitchen table. We ate in silence. I looked about the kitchen. This was definitely something out of a fairy tale. All it needed was unicorns, rainbows and candy raindrops.  The kitchen was a very busy place. Elves ran to and fro delivering, fetching, making, eating and cleaning. A female elf was elbows deep in bread dough and was pounding it as if it were an enemy. A little boy elf was feeding the large kitchen stove with bits of materials. Though it was a busy place the kitchen was also very relaxed. No one seemed too worried about anything except making sure that their tasks were complete and all were happy. In the far corner a group of cleaning maids sang to lighten their chore. 

  "Whistle you work

Just whistle while you work 

It won't take long when there's a song

Just whistle while you work!"

_'Is that I what I think it is?' _

"Legolas, where did they hear that song?"

"What? Oh they heard it from the last visitor a Master Walt-something."

"HAhahahahahaha!!!" I nearly fell out of my chair laughing. I looked at Legolas he was giving me a questioning look.

"Sorry, but that's Walt Disney and he was the first maker of an animated film. He has a company, theme parks and his family has loads of money."

A deep frown creased his brow.

"Never mind," I said as I shook my head.

"No I would like to know. You have peeked my curiosity."

"Ok first off, a film is a bunch of pictures that run together and are most of the time very entertaining. An animated one the same thing but the pictures have been drawn."

"Oh…"

I laughed and continued.

"A theme park is a place that has a bunch of rides that go along with films and such that have been made."

"Ride?" he asked bewilderment was plain on his face.

"Big machines that make people sick."

"Oh…"

"I can see that I'm just confusing you even more, so lets just drop this conversation okay?"

"Okay. Well since you've told me some of you world let me tell you about mine. The games that the younglings were playing are call kifra, the point of the game is to out smart your opponents. The older ones were practising their skills."

"I see."

"Do you have any archery skills?" He asked as he stood up.

"I've done some archery in school but that's about it."

"Would you care for a lesson?"

"Are you gonna teach me?"

"Who else, I am the best." He said off hand with a motion of his wrist. 

"Modest aren't we." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's true though, I have yet to be beaten in any contest of skill. Come fallow me, we well find you a bow." He took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. We came to the large Armoury: swords, small swords, dirks, knifes, daggers and other weapons line the walls and fill large chests. Legolas opened a large wardrobe that was filled with bows. They were magnificent, some were a pale green color with silver lining and other just plain but beautiful wood. Legolas lifted my left arm and did some visual measurements and then turn back to the wardrobe. After a few moments he withdrew a one of the plain bows.

"I think this well do." He said and once again pulled me by the arm. 

"Oi! Let go before I kung-foe dodoe on your ass!" I said as I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp. He instantly let go.

"I'm sorry my lady. I didn't realize I was hurting you."

"You weren't but I just don't like being pulled around." I said. "Are yah gonna teach me or not?"

"Ok follow me."

Boy did he ever have long legs, I had to practically run to keep up with him. We came to a small clear area. Other elves stood with arrows cocked and targets in sight.

"Do we have to do this in front of all them?" my voice quivered. 

"I don't understand, you wished to be taught and yet to do not want the best instructors present?"

"I didn't wish I only took you up on your offer. I suck at archery. I miss the target most of the time, and last year in gym I was way off target. I hit my teacher."

"Nothing bad well happen come on." He held my hand with a firm grip and led me to the others. 

"Curumos!" He called to the others. The others lowered their bows and turned to see who was coming their way. Many waved and called to us. I received a few nods and bows from they men. Much to my surprise there weren't any women present. 

"Are there not any other females?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Oh yes many of the women of Lorien are great archers. Some well probably show up later today." 

We spent the next hour going over the holding and aiming of the bow I never realised how much of a perfectionist he was, he sure wasn't in the novels but, of course me, with my short attention span spent most of that time in Legolas' sturdy arms staring at his face. * the author has now gone off in to lalaland so for the next little bit till she returns I shall be typing. Bet your wondering who I am the other side of her brain the one without a romance area. Now back to our story*

Finally we came to the good part, the shooting. After my first few shots I was the laughing stock of Lorien.  All my shots either hit the ground or went above the target. After the first hour of this I was about to throw my bow on the ground and stomp all over it. 

"My lady you must calm down." Said an Archeress named Milliki. "Here, come let me show you. That over grown daisy doesn't know how to teach females."

After 15minutes with her I was at least hitting the target.

"Well done my lady! Now I want you to try to relax close your eyes and trust you internal instincts. Breathe in and out every seven seconds and try to see with closed eyes." Milliki instructed and positioned me in place. 

~~~~~~ POV of Melisa's non-romantic brain.~~~~~

As Milliki whispered into Mena's ear one of the other elves picked up a small metal disc and tossed it into the air.

"ok my lady release."

With a twang the bow string snapped and much to Mena's and many other surprise she had hit the disc dead center.

"Holy shit!!!!" Mena said and ran over to pick up her arrow. It had gone straight through the disc. 

"Well done my lady Well done!!!!!" every one clapped and cheered. Everyone that is except Legolas who was still upset about be called an over grown daisy. Legolas stood leaning a against a tree with his arms folded over his chest. He wore a frown but still he showed a small smile to support Mena. 

As the day progressed Mena was able to hit the target at least on the edges and had hit two more discs. Near late afternoon Mena's arm and fingers were sore and her stomach wished for nourishment. 

"Milliki I really need to stop. My arm and fingers are about to fall off! And I could do with some food."

"Ok my lady I won't press you to do more then that which is right for you. Legolas take this fine lady to the kitchens and get her some food before she passes out." Milliki ordered.

~~~~~~~Mena POV~~~~~~~~~~

At Milliki's orders Legolas came over from his tree and linked his arm through mine. I gratefully allowed him to pull me away from the archery clearing. I leaned against him, a small sigh escaped my lips. _Perfection_  I thought.

"Mena, did you enjoy to day?" he asked softly above me.

"Yah." I breathed. He gave a small chuckle. My timing couldn't be more perfect; a root jumped up out of no where and tripped me.

"EP!" but instead of falling flat on my face I was held tightly in a certain elves arms!

"Are you ok my lady." He asked as he straightened me. 

"Yah. I'm fine it happens all the time." I said with a small wave of my hand. 

"You have been worn out by all the excitement of  today. Here; your too weak to walk." He said after I had tripped for the fifth time. He picked me up into his arms. He carried me back through the court yard and up to my platform. The small maid Daffidillan sat waiting in my room. 

"What happened to my lady?!" She demanded.

"She was merely tired from her long day of stringing archery practise." Legolas said and put me down. 

"My lady you didn't go out in just your chemise and robe did you?"

"No I went naked" I asked with sarcasm dripping form my words. 

"Thank you for bring her ladyship here Legolas, now leave I have to make her presentable for dinner." Daffidillan said as she pushed Legolas out of the room and nearly off the platform. 

"Now my lady well shall we dress you in?"

"Does it really matter?" I said as I flopped down on to me bed. 

"Yes it does your grandmother the lady Galadriel wants you to look your best so your going to look your best! Visitors from Rivendale have come! I think the red and gold would look the best." Daffidillan said the last part more to her self then to me. She went over to the wardrobe that must have been put in my room while I was out. Daffidillan opened the doors. Inside the large wardrobe was filled with many dress and other things such as under garments and the like. The small maid pulled out a long red slip, red stockings and garters, a pale gold under gown with long sleeves, a red bodice then came over to where I sat on the bed. She dumped them on the bed. Grabbed my hands and pulled off the bed. She lead me to a wooden tub filled with steaming water and scented with a fragrance close to vanilla but with a spice to it. I stripped and sat in to the tub. I sighed with supreme pleasure. I washed me hair and self then reclined to enjoy the heat from the water. After about ten minutes Daffidillan came in and made me get out of the tub. She handed me a towel. We went back into the bedroom and she helped me into my finery. 

"My lady what is this weird contraption you were wearing yester tide?" Daffidillan asked as she held up my bra.

"OH! That would be a bra. In the world I was raised in the women of the culture wear them to support or add to their chests."

"Oh like a bodice?"

"Yah but lighter."

"Oh I see." She dropped it and continued to go through my pile of things I had been wearing when I came into middle earth. "What in Valar's name is this!?" She asked when she found the Discman I had hidden in my pocket.

"It's a Discman," I answered as I brushed out my hair. I sat in my slip and stockings with a towel around my shoulders on my bed. "It plays music through those head phones."

She gave a strange look.

"Bring it here I'll show how it works."

She came over and handed it to me. I place the head phone on her head , checked that the volume was low and pressed play. She gave a startled jump went the sounds of Celtic drumming and singing hit her ears.

"What a strange object!" She exclaimed. I showed her how to work all the buttons and took out the other CD's that were in my cloak. She really liked the couple pop songs I had on a mix. 

"The batteries won't last forever; even though they are rechargeable and the Discman recharges them eventually they'll stop working." I warned her. She nodded turned it off and went back to the task of getting me ready now that my hair was dry.

"There we go my lady all ready." She said and handed me a hand mirror. "You truly are a beauty my lady."

"Thank you Daffidillan. You did a wonderful job!"

My hair was coiled atop my head with a few curls framing my face, which was make-up free but glowed. I wore small acorn earrings that jingled when I move my head. And bit of red ribbon around my throat. Then of course the rest of my out fit along with pale gold slippers. 

"Here my lady." She said as she handed me the ear yulda. I took a small sip there was an instant tingling sensation. 

I knock came at my tree. Daffidillan went over to the top of the steps to see who called. 

"Ah, my lord Legolas come right on up my lady is ready." She called.

I dropped the mirror on my bed and went to stand beside Daffidillan. 

Legolas' jaw dropped to his chest when he saw me.

"My lady!" He said with a courtly bow.

I smiled and offered my arm when he straightened. He linked it through his and led me down the stairs. 

"You look amazing lady Mena." He said

"You don't look to bad your self, lord Legolas." I said with a wink. 

He wore a light blue doublet and white tights. All his hair had been braided with leather thong interwoven.

"Thank you my lady."

"Ok could you please stop with all the my lady stuff it's really starting to bother me. Just call me Mena."

"I've never cared for the titles my self either. I'll call you Mena so long as you call me Legolas."

"Done." I said with a small laugh.

We entered the dinning hall. It had been decorated and a great feast was spread on the table.

We sat at our respected spots and dined. I had the great pleasure of meeting Arwen and her father lord Elrond, Even without my book knowledge I could see the love between Arwen and Aragorn when ever the talked or look at each other.  Once the meal was finished the servers came and cleared the table and moved it so that here could be dancing and other joyous activities. I was asked often by the many other elvens lords that had become smitten with my so called beauty. Personally I could see what was so great. I was short and very klutz along with having dyed hair with roots beginning to show. But still every one of them would flatter me with compliments. I didn't like any of them except of course for Legolas, who I let ask me the most to dance. I fear I stepped on toes more then the floor trying to learn the new dances, well dances that were new to me at least. 

By the time Legolas had escorted me back to my platform room thingy my feet were acheing. I surprised us both by full filling a natural habit after a date of any sort I kissed him lightly on the lips. He stood there stuned as I climbed the stair to my room. I collapsed on my bed with a joyous sigh. And let Daffidillan undress me and help into a night gown. She left with a knowing smile. I instantly  fell asleep.       

Thank you all now read flames are welcome!  


	3. dance

First before I start the next chapter I'd like to thank all the people who have so far reviewed and made me very happy. 

urylia- you'll find out later in the story what happens between Legolas and Mena

Tabia252- thank you I thought that this was a good idea to work with. I'm glad you like my story I've been working very hard on it with the help of my Beta Nat.

Fernvigiel- thanx I know that the whole granddaughter of Galadriel thing has been done before but I hope to improve on it.

And to my beta! Thank You thank you thank you!!

Oh yah disclaimer this goes for the whole story I don't own anything expect my characters Mena and her maid.  

Chapter 3 Dance Lessons for Legolas

I awoke with a small smile on my face. remembering the night before. I opened my eyes; staring down at me was a strange male elf!

I sat straight up.

"WHO the HELL are YOU!!?" I exclaimed, I pulled my blanket up over my slightly sheer night gown.

"Sorry to startle you my lady. I'm lord Legolas' valet and I'm to tell to meet him in the great hall when you are dressed. And that you are to wear a pale purple, so that your outfits compliment each others." The valet said with a sniff

.It seemed to me that he had serious doubts about my competence when it came to dressing with fashion "You woke me up just to tell me all that when you could of just told Daffidillan?" I snapped.

 "You were already awake my lady I was merely waiting for you to open your eyes. It's rude to interrupt someone who is enjoying a sweet thought, you smile gave you away." He said with a grin.

"Thank you then… I think. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave and send Daffidillan to me that would be great."I got out of bed and went to the on-suite bathroom that the sun shone in upon on every surface make the surfaces appear to be sparkly a diamond.

"As you wish my lady." He said and left.

A few moments later Daffidillan came hurrying in.  What was Mena doing up until this point?  Was she still lying in bed, or was she washing up in the sparkly on suite?

"Good morning, my lady. I trust you slept well." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes. I think it was the best sleep I've had in a while. So what dress are you gonna trap me in today?" 

_'I was joking, of course.  Daffidillan was really very sweet, and if she wanted to me to choke and die while trapped in the hallucination-inducing corset of death, well, that's ok, because Daffidillan is really very kind.'_

Daffidillan gave a small laugh. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a lovely looking pale Lavendar dress. It had ¾ lengths lose sleeves that left the shoulders bare. The corset that I had been stuffed into pushed up and displayed a large amount of cleavage, the dress covered only the corset with only a bit of lace that accented more then covered my breasts. A white bodice then went on; it had pretty little dark violet flowers embroidered on it. The skirt of the dress reached the floor and was a very pale Lavendar that matched the sleeves. Daffidillan pulled my hair tightly back with a bit of pure white ribbon, but she left my bangs out so that they frame my face. I put my acorn earrings back in, and tied a ribbon that matched the one in hair around my neck. 

"You looked lovely milady." Quoth Daffidillan, stepping back to admire the lavender and ivory goddess that she had created.

"Daffidillan just call me Mena the whole milady thing irritates me." I was a little overwhelmed by the grandeur of the gown.  

"Okay …Mena" she was with a shy smile on her sweet face.

"See that wasn't so hard." I said with a laugh. Bidding her farewell, I then walked out of my room and down the stairs being extremely careful not to trip over my dress. The wood felt smooth under my bare feet. The grass tickled my feet as I walked to the great hall. I shrugged off one of the knights that tried to take my arm to escort me in the Hall

Elves bowed and curtsied as I passed. I nodded and smiled and tried to look graceful, but that didn't work. I almost did a face plant after stumbling over a root just before arriving in the great hall  Fantastic!  Now my toe hurt and my cheeks were getting tired from smiling. 

"Good morning Mena." Legolas said He was wearing pale amber tunic and white tights. He had a bright smile on which greatly faded from the look I sent him. 

"What's so good about it!?" I snapped. "Sorry. I had a klutz attack which has made me grumpy! So you wanted me to meet yah here because?..." I trailed off, letting my irritation vent itself on this over-dressed walking buttercup. 

"I wanted you to meet the guests from Mirkwood that have arrived late last night." He said with a cheeky grin.  

"That's ALL!" my voice raised slightly.

Legolas took hold of my hand and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. When we parted my mouth hung open.

"And to do that," He said with a grin. 

"Feel better now?" he asked his grin became lopsided. I closed my mouth. 

_Did that just happen? Did he just kiss me? Or am I still up in my room sleeping? I tried to calm my now rushing heated blood and answer trying to keep a steady voice._

 "Much better." I said failing my "Much" sounded more like a squeak then a normal sound, and let him lead me over to the group of Elves wearing light browns and greens

 "Curumos!" He called to them. They turned smile were in no short supply with them. "Mena these two elves are my brothers, Alkarain and Calim." He said as he pointed to the two smaller versions of him only they had bright fuchsia pink hair. "Alkarain and Calim this is Mena of Lorien, she is the great grand daughter of the lady of Lorien."   

"Pleasure," I said and held out my hand. 

They each took it and kissed it which was a total shock to me all I wanted to do was to shake hands. 

"The pleasure is ours to meet the beautiful young woman who has captured our brother so." The twins said in unison. Both Legolas and I turned bright red. Legolas coughed.

"What has happened to you hair!!" Legolas asked in a shocked voice, he had just realize that someing wasn't right with them.

"Our dear little cousin Ara dump a bach of fresh berry voice on our heads." They said in unison.

Legolas laughed and introduced me to friends of his from Mirkwood. We all spent the day together. I learn quite a few things about Legolas that I'm sure he wish hadn't been told. He had quite the interesting childhood and youth. Like the time that Legolas let black squirrels loose in daddy Thranduil's bed, and he got trapped in a keg of Dorwinian wine when he tried to hide from daddy Thranduil, and got intoxicated, so when he finally got out he fell in the Morn-nen river and lost his memory! I don't think that I had ever laughed so hard.We all went out to the wood with a basket of food the head cook had put together for us. Some of his friends were quite talented with musical instruments. 

"Mena show us teach us some songs of your other world." The twins said once again in unison. _Ok now that is really starting to creep me out! I thought_

 "Um sure. Let me think." I said in and unsure voice _Oi_!_ I thought. __ What should I teach them? I know!_

"Ok this song is a version of a poem. It is sung by one of my favorite singers." I cleared my throat I had all their attention. Legolas looked at me with great interest.

_Part I _

_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding,  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door._

_He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin.  
They fitted with never a wrinkle. His boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilts a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky._

_And over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard.  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred.  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair._

_"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
If they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
Watch for me be the moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way."_

_He rose upright in the stirrups. He scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair i' the casement. His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight!)  
He tugged at his reins in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west._

_Part II _

_He did not come at the dawning. He did not come at noon;  
And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching,  
Marching, marching,  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door._

_They said no word to the landlord. They drank his ale instead.  
But they gagged his daughter, and bound her, to the foot of her narrow bed.  
Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!  
There was death at every window;  
Hell at one dark window;  
For Bess could see, through the casement, the road that he would ride._

_They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest.  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say-  
'Look for me by the moonlight;  
Watch for me by the moonlight;  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!'_

_She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of __midnight_,  
Cold on the stroke of ___midnight_,  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!__

_'Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot!'__ Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear;  
'Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot,' in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up, straight and still._

_'Tlot-tlot,' in the frosty silence! 'Tlot-tlot,' in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer. Her face was like a light.  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight,  
Her musket shattered the moonlight,  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death._

_He turned; He spurred to the west; he did not know she stood  
Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hear  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there._

_And back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high.  
Blood-red were his spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat;  
When they shot him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat._

_'Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
A highwayman comes riding,  
Riding, Riding,  
A highwayman comes riding, up to the old in-door._

Once I finished the others clapped and complimented me on my voice. Legolas had a look of amazement written all over his face. 

"Show us a dance from this world that you have lived in for the past years of your life." Said of the other elves name Glorfindel who had been in Mirkwood at the time when the twins and other were sent for.

 "Ok can you keep a beat?" I asked. They nodded I clapped my hands two slow claps fallowed by three fast claps and repeated. I grabbed Legolas' hand 

" Ok the steps are at the start of the dance it's a stomp then fallowed by three fast steps in place then  you rock forward with the left, well the females do you have to do the opposite of me. Okay guys you got the beat." They started to clap I danced with each of the elves (7) I added the variations of the dances. (Ok AN- for those of you who haven't noticed this dance is the cha-cha) we laughed and danced. 

"Ok if can you guys play something fast and with drums I can show another type of dance called belly-dancing." I said with a mischievous smile and twinkle in my eye. They started to play I stood still and tired to fine the beat and rhythmic follow.  Then with a start I began to dance I had all their eyes on me. My skirt trilled and my arms moved. I was starting having troubles because of my corset. I was breathing heavily and was starting to feel light head. With a crash the music stopped.  

~~~~~~Legolas' POV~~~~~~~~~

When she started to dance by her self I could feel my blood start to stir. I was one of the most sensual dances I had ever seen. I could see that she was starting to had breathing troubles and was about to stop her when she fainted. She dropped to the ground like a rock. 

"Mena!" I heard my self cry. I rushed over to her. I quickly undid the front of her bodice, still she could barely breath. I drew my knife and sliced down the front of her dress and saw that she was wearing a corset. My knife tore her free. She took in a rush of breath. She gasp and coughed a few times. Her corset was undone but it covered her. 

I picked her up and carried her back towards the city of Lorien. I could hear the others gathering the things together and fallowing. 

Others came to greet us at the gate, but when seeing a passed out Mena one quickly called for help before I could tell them that she merely had a fainting spell. The lord and lady came running towards us. Concern was clear across both their faces. Behind them came Mena's little maid.

"Lord Legolas what happen." Celeborn called in a frantic voice to me.  

"She has merely fainted. I fear that dancing and a tight corset to don't go well together. She'll be all right in a bit." I said trying to reassure the concerned great grandparents of the girl in my arms. 

"Take her to her bed Legolas, Daffidillan can take care of the rest." Galadriel said, her concern for her granddaughter barely covered with her usual calm façade.

I shifted Mena slightly to get a better hold on her and carried her to her bed. As we were going up the stairs she stirred and looked up at me.

"Legolas what are you doing?" She asked in a small voice.

"Taking you to your bed, you fainted. I had to cut you lose of your corset so you could breath, I hope you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, you probably saved my life, I have asthma. I should of known better then to try that kinda dance when I could barely breath relaxing in this damned corset." She said softly, a small frown grew between her eyes. I could tell she was growing angry with her self.  "You didn't look did you?"

"At what?"

"Me, you know, when you cut my corset." A blush spread on both our faces.

"No. that would be wrong to take advantage of a lady in you state."  I said. We entered her room. I laid her gently on her bed. I turned away and left.

~~~~~~Mena POV~~~~~~~

I stared after Legolas in confusion_. Any other guy would of  taken full advantage of the situation, well I guess that's because he's no ordinary guy. He's and elf, a really  hot elf. To bad I'm only 16_._ I thought to my self. Soon Daffidillan was by me side helping me out of my now cut dress. At least the pretty bodice was still intact.After I was stripped I mere shrug Daffidillan off when she brought a night gown to me. I pulled a thin sheet over me and let sleep cover me. I  slept for a few hours. It was dreamless. Well not totally dreamless a certain elf's face joined me._

"Milady Mena would you like me to bring up a tray for you? Or would you like to get dressed and go down to the main hall for dinner?"

"Just bring me a lose dress and a belt." I said as I sat up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. She brought me a  Bright sunflower yellow gown, it had full length sleeves and a scoop neckline. She also brought over a thin gold chain. I put them on and pulled on my pale gold slippers. I walked slowly down to the great hall. There was a pale light that would make one think it was almost sun down.  The air was filled with a variation of scents, sweet and tangy. It was warm it felt wonderful. 

"Ah my lady Mena I'm glad that you have decided to grace us with your lovely presence." Glorfindel said and took my arm to lead me to the great hall. This I totally didn't like he was too touchy. I pulled my arm free and walked by my self. I sat in my spot next to my Grandmère Legolas sat next to me. I felt much better and reassured everyone that is was. I clapped along to the music as I watched the dancing and was even seduced into singing. I sang some of the Elvish ballads had I had learned in the short time that I had been here so far, along with some of the ones I had learned in school. Laughter filled the hall as the twins tried to show their newly learned dances that I had taught them, it was a funny thing to see because they purposefully for get steps and step on each other's toes. They also told funny stories and  outrageous tales. 

Once again Legolas escorted me back to my room.

"I was so worried about you, lady Mena!" he said as he cupped a hand against me cheek. His eyes were soft and filled with emotion.

 "Oh, I was stupid, Lord Legolas, and I told stop with the whole lady thing!"  I said trying not to get lost in his eyes. 

 "Don't ever do that again, Mena" he said sternly

 "You care so much, Legolas?" I asked in a quite voice.

 "I do" 

"Why?" 

"Because…". 

He pulled me into his arms, he lifted my face to his and lowered his lips to mine. He tasted of mead and smelled of spice. His arms were strong and held me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and press up against his body. I think that at this moment I realized my true feelings for him, this was no simple crush or infatuation or lust but love 

Thank you for reading now please review.    


	4. in which much is revealed

Lex- thank you, I know I get mushy to every now and then

Fernvigiel- thanx for the suggestion. I'll most likely end up doing that for this chapter. 

MY BETA- You rock I don't know what I would do with out you!!

Chapter 4 – In which much is revealed. 

The next week seemed to pass by as if it were but a mysterious dream that I would wake from at any moment. I spent most of my time with Legolas trying, but failing horribly, to improve my archery skills. We would talk about the different things, though most of the time he wanted to hear all about the many machines in my world. I taught him some English words and phrases and wrote words out in the dirt with a stick, he picked things up quickly. I told him of my different ideas for novels I wished to write and of the one I was having published. He would sit there and listen to me talk, his eyes forever watching me. He seemed almost fascinated with the way I talked and acted, he told me that I was the boldest and loudest female he had ever met. Most of the girls of this Elvin forest were quite, soft spoken and timid around their men. 

I got a different impression, many of the maidens I had talked to, had a sense about them that told me that they should never be underestimated. Milliki wasn't the only extremely skilled archer of the "fairer" sex. There was Eari (Seas), she had mastered the long knifes, Karne (Red), she knew how to kill using her own two hands. Then there was Milliki's apprentices (she only teaches girls) Laiqa (Green), Malina (yellow) , Neen (Water), Quelle (Early Autumn), they were the best next to their sensei. I got along very well with the warriors of my grandmère's regime. 

I had the most fun with Legolas' younger twin brothers, even though their way of talking together at the same time saying the same thing always gave me goose bumps. I learned many things about the elvish way of life in those few days. I would spend many of my days with Legolas, Aragorn and the twins. I learned new songs and poems from the twins, small sword play from Aragorn, which I was surprisingly good at it and of course my love for Legolas grew in the time we spent we spent together. The only thing that seemed to nag at my brain and heart was that I didn't know his true feelings for me. True he was very affectionate but maybe that's all it was affection and not love. I tried to banish these thoughts from my head but they would never totally leave me, they still hung in the back of my mind.

*clang* 

"Very good, Aranel (princess) Mena." Aragorn said as I blocked his attack. 

"Thank you my lord Aragorn. Please my lord just call me Mena." I said as I attacked.

"It would be my pleasure to do so as long as you call me Aragorn or Strider." As he easily avoided my attack

"Oh yes the name you go by when your one of the Rangers." I said and took up the defensive position.

"Did Legolas tell you that?" he asked and returned his sword to its sheath.  

"No, nobody did I read about it." I said with out thinking it wasn't until the words were out of my mouth that I realized what I had said.

"Read about it? How could you read about it? Only a select few knew about that name and the man behind it. You're a spy aren't you!?" he said and redrew his sword and was upon me before I could say anything holding the sharp blade to my throat.  

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried as he grabbed hold of Aragorn's shoulder. "Stop she is not a spy!!! Are you?" He asked me with a look of confusion on the face.

"No I'm Not! Now well you get this mad man off me!?" I said threw clenched teeth and was tiring to push Aragorn's heavier weight off me.  

Aragorn froze, his face went a deathly white. His withdrew his sword and got off me. 

"I'm sorry Mena, I over reacted and I acted without thinkg, but I think you should tell us where you came from and how it is you know very secrete information." He said in a cold lifeless voice, it sent a chill down my spine. 

I took a deep breath and stepped back. I had all their attention, the twins leaned in closely to hear better, not even Legolas knew _how I had gotten to middle earth. _

"Well I come from a place called Earth it is large and filled with many races of man and animal. There are no elves, or hobbits, or magic wizards, at least not any more. I am or was apart of a group of people who tried to bring that magic back to the land. We would gather together and act as if we lived in the ancient times of my world. We would have different themes for different occasions such as dragon slayer, a contest of arms. We would eat, drink and dance in the ways of our past. We would wear clothes that would tie us to a country or people of the time. I was on vacation with my family in Scotland, when I went to one of these gatherings. We were in secluded part of a forest. Theme for that night was fantasy subjects that had been made into movies and the like. There were goning to be mnay actors and actresses there from different movies, but the only things that came were the Nasgul. It wasn't until they killed,_ KILLED the first person that we realize something was wrong, and that's when I started running. I could hear the screams and the sound of the tearing of flesh behind me. I hope that my sister was able to get away, well I guess she isn't really my sister, but I still love her like one. Any way I had been running for a long time praying for help and trying not to be caught and the answer to that prayer came in the form of that cute elf over there. He brought me here and the rest is history. Now how I came to know about your history is that a man named J.R.R. Tolkein wrote a book. I know he is a seer in this world for my grandmère told me. He tells of the future of this place and the people here. I know about all of you except your twins, I don't remember you ever being mentioned. You all are so much better then the descriptions in Tolkein's books. Aragorn no matter what never let your love for Arwen falter, not that it ever would. Legolas, you were my favorite character, I love being here but some things are going to happen and I can't be here when they do it could screw up everything. I well not tell you anything else yet to come." I said and wiped the tears from my cheeks. _

"A very wise decision, Aranel Mena O Lothlorien," A deep male voice said behind me. 

I turned around to see and old man who was cloaked in grey, he had a long beard, grey robe, and a tall staff was gripped loosely in his left hand. A powerful energy surrounded him, He stood only a few feet away but I could still see the twinkle in his eyes. 

"Hello Gandalf, welcome to Lothlorien." I said with a deep curtsey and a bowed head. If he had been startled at all by what I had said he kept it well hidden. The others bowed and said their greetings.

"Thank you,Gentlemen, I hope you don't know mind but I'm going to steal your lovely companion, we have to have a talk." Gandalf said as he took and hand and lead me away from the guys that I felt very secure with, but there was something very secure about the old man, that I found my self walking in step with him. We walked in silence, the only sound was our feet on the leaves that carpeted the forest floor. I had to lift the hem of the skirt of my dress to keep from tripping over the large roots. He stopped but my foot hept going and was caught on one of those large high roots I was trying to ignore.

"EPP!" *smack* OW!!!!!! That hurt!" I cried tears pouring down my face. I sat back on my heels a felt something warm run down my face. I wiped with the back of my hand, it was covered in blood. 

"Oh…my…." And everything went black.

#$^!@#^

*tap tap* 

I slowly drifted into an awake state. 

I opened my eyes to the face of Gandalf. He was standing above me. I lifted a hand to under my nose the blood was gone and my nose felt a little sore.

"Welcome back Mena, don't scare me like that again." He said and scolded as he helped me up into a sitting position.

"So what is this all about?" I asked, the curiosity in me was almost over whelming.

"Well my dear, your great grandmother contacted me soon after you had arrived. Have they told you anything about your mother and father?"

"Not really, only that my father was banished and that my mother had disappeared. I know that my family adopted me, my mother had left me on their door step." I said on an off hand way.

"Ah I see, well I think that for your safety that you should know the truth. Your mother went to this other dimension that you Earth to escape your father's people. Your parents were deeply in love but forbidden to be together, your father was a descendant of one of the great kings of old, but because of his blood line he was considered tainted and unworthy of any daughter of  Lothlorien. But despite the forces forbidding your parents love, they came together and in a moment of their purest love you were conceived. When your mother was found to be with child, this noble wood was filled with great joy. Your Father had left your mother to go tend to his ruin lands, he had promised to send for her  and the child she carried but before he could, he was killed by his more trusted advisor and friend. 

The advisor knew of your parents forbidden love, after he killed your father he started on his way to this wood. You were born only a few weeks after your father's murder, the great lady of this noble wood feared for your health, you were born too soon, two months too soon. She sent for the healers of this land, you were a very sickly child; three days after the healers arrived your father's murder appeared with four score of men.

 Men who hated and despised elves. Your mother with the hope of saving you took the advice of Lamdly the Pink, one of my counsel and one of your healers. Lamdly gave to you mother the words that would send her and you into a safer place. But since your mother too was weak from early child birth, she only had the strength to send you away. She was later found by Kinderly the Purple, dead on the steps of your father's tomb." Gandalf's voice was flat and emotionless, his face bleak and expressionless. 

I slowly took this in, I could feel my heart rising in my throat and tears bluring my vision. My breath came out in sobs and my throat seemed to be closing and cutting off my air supply. I stood up and ran off into the forest tripping and stumbling over roots. I head back in the direction that I thought I had come from. Everything was a blur but the trees seemed to be thinning and more light entered the wood. I suddenly stood in the middle of a dirt road.

*HONK!* 

My hands flew up in front of my eyes to block the bright light of a car's headlights. I jumped out of the way of the speeding car. I did a few summersaults that laid me in a ditch; I could feel dirt and more blood on my face. I lay there sobbing. _'Bloody crazy driver…stupid car…Wait…a car? How can that be?' _my confused mind thought. 

"OI! Lass, are you alright? I saw you take that dive from the road." A light rough Scottish voice asked above me. I looked up; a bright light stung my eyes.

"Please turn the light off" I croaked.

"Sorry lass." The man said and the offensive light was gone.  The man jumped down beside me. "Do you feel aright, do you think you broke anythang? Oi you're a sorry sight right now me girl. Do you know your name lass?" There was a deep frown creased on his forehead.

"Yes its Mena O Lothlorien…I mean Mena Salamander." I said in small voice, the use of my adopted name felt weird on my tongue.

"You're that missing girl aren't you? Your that girl they've been looking for for the past three weeks. Come on lass lets get you to a hospital, like I said you don't look to good and it well give us a chance to see if your really that young miss that's missing" The man said lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the ditch. He placed me in passenger seat in the front of his big truck. A large dog sat between the man and me, I couldn't determine it's species. As the trunk drove on I was lulled to sleep by the vibrations of the truck.  

@#%!#45

(Somewhere in the forest of Lothlorien.) 

"The lady has returned with knowledge of her past, my debt to her father has been paid. It is only unfortunate that she has gone with a heart filled with love that will be broken." A pale faced, violet eyed, Lavendar cloaked woman said and she used her tall oak staff to guide her through a maze of roots. 

!@#%$%&$%

Legolas looked up from talking to Glorfindel to see Gandalf walk in to the clearing…alone. He looked expectantly behind the old wizard, but there was no sign of Mena's red hair or of the burgundy dress she wore. 

"Where is Mena?" His voice was on the edge of panic.

"Calm down prince Legolas, She is safe. She has returned to her land." Gandalf said in a clam gentle voice. 

A sob was torn from Legolas' throat. He sprang on the old wizard. 

"You did it you sent her back to the place that was her hell!" Tears filled his eyes as he pounded his fist against the old man's chest. Aragorn was now the one who had to be the ref of the situation. 

"Legolas let him explain! I know you have suffered a great loss but please calm down!" Aragorn said in a firm voice.

Legolas took a deep breathe and stepped away from both men.

"You have ten seconds to start talking old wizard! That was my love and future you sent away!" Legolas said, it was visible how hard he was trying to fight the urge to reek violence upon the old man.

"Legolas don't let anger cloud your mind! I had nothing to do with Mena returning to her home! It was Kinderly the Purple who spoke the spell that returned her to the place she had come from." Gandalf said and sat down on a tree stump. 

"Why!? Dear valor why?! How could you let Kinderly do that!?" Legolas choked out. 

"I didn't know what happened till I came a upon Kinderly while searching for Mena."

"Why wasn't she with you?" Aragorn asked in a calm voice.

"She had run off after I had told her about her parents. I thought she had headed back this way but when I say and talked to Kinderly I found it to be differently.

Legolas walked out of the clearing. The twins followed behind him to make sure he didn't do anything to stupid.

@#^%#^

"Oh Mena honey! Sweet heart!!!" My "mother" Crooned over me as I lay in a uncomfortable hospital bed. The normally white room was a multicolored feast of differently colored flowers. All of my adopted family was there, my mother, father, brother and my sister Rena, who had been able to escape the Nasgul. A large teddy bear lay on the bed with me. 

I once again had to tell my story to them, and they like the doctors all thought I was crazy all except for my sister. She believed me.      

End of Part One to be continued. 


End file.
